Zencroc Class Battleship
"''Ah shit..." ''Tarren Sikari The Zencroc Class battleship is one of teh most respected battleships ever made, built by the almighty Osaisions. There are three varients of this class: the Zencroc Battleship, the Zenkor Destroyer, and the Ascended Zencroc. 'Information ' Design The Zencroc is made up of two hulls, stacked verticly on top of eachother. the lower sction is a flat, oval shapped disc connected to the bottom of the upper hull. this section houses all the criticle systems in a hard outter carapace. the frontal section can open up for maintence. the upper section is the main body of the ship. this section is almost triangular in shape, tapering to a rounded point towards the bow of the ship. this area is the deepest part of the upper hull, as the bottom of it extends down to act as a landing foot. the rear of the ship is flat with the standard "reactor compartment" on the stern between the two engines. these engines are very long and extend into the ships hull. the outter points of the hull bend down to form wings, on these wings are huge radiation weaponry. on the stern, a pyramidial construct is located, this structure is very wide witha flattened top. most of the crew quaters and scanning equipment is located here, along with a Hanger on the topmost deck. scattered around the ship are neutron missile launchers, these weaponry are very potent and highly effective against ships that rely heavily on capacitors. the radiation weaponry is a aftermarket install built on all Zencroc Battleships, and are highly numerous on the Zenkor Destroyer. the Zencroc is one of the few Osaision ship classes to mount some form of hanger. Background The first Zencroc was built around eight-thousand solarans before the Tar'Gul invasion, origanaly built as a ship designed to support the outdated Thesa cruiser. The Osaisions realised that this Prototype was actualy worth continuing with. around the time of the Prototype's retirement, atleast sixty more Zencrocs had been built. Zencrocs would continue to be built to flesh out the fleet, surving on the front lines they began to phase in as the prominant Osaision Warship. by the time the last Thesa cruiser was taken out of service, around four-million Zencrocs were present in the fleet. The Zencroc, being a well rounded ship, fitted in as most roles in a fleet, greatly diminishing the amount of ships required in one fleet and enabling more fleets to be assembled. towards the end of the Golden Era the Zencroc was one of the most common ships in sighted in Tyrine The Zencrocs met their match against teh Targolian Godships. the Godships possessed advanced shields, while teh Zencrocs had incredible armour, teh list of similarities goes on. The Zencrocs only fell abck on firepower, causing them to be brought back into larger fleets, and lowering the defenceability of local systems. around this time, the variant of the class, the Zenkor began filling in the roles as lead capital-ships, enabling the Osaision fleet to match the firepower of a Godship whilst standing a chance against the Suprieme Godships. Inevitably, teh Zencrocs were pushed back, all the way to Osaisis. during the Osaision ascension, multiple uniquely built Zencrocs "Ascended" as well. with solid Angeltem hulls isntead of the standard Duranium plating. when word reached the Zencrocs in orbit, they broke off the engament and fled. The Zencrocs would continue to be hunted throught the newly formed Targolian Empire. Until, a Osaision general called all the remaining Zencrocs to assemble beyond the edge of Tyrine to lay their ships dorment and ascend themselves. Trivia *The namesake of the Zencroc remains unknown, as it is not a word in the Osaision dictionary, and tehir is no trace of a general named "Zencroc" until around a thousand years after their naming **the closest word in any language is "zenlodon", a Baul'Stain word for "Glorious". this word was likely a variation of the name as it was devised around a million years after Osaision extinction *The Zencroc mounts no turreted weaponry *The Zencroc has no physical weaponry *every recovered model of the Zencroc has no fighters present in its hanger. *the ship follows several Osaision designs, a ship with dual hulls (to some degree) and a "Reactor Room" between the engines mounted centraly to the ships mass *A Zencroc cannot dock with any modern ship *The Zencroc has fourteen individual bridges. its primary one, however, is mounted on the bow *a Zencroc only has windows on its bow. There are none present anywhere else *A variation of the Zencroc was found on Mars. how it got there remains unknown. *The fleet of dormant Zencrocs was found in the Exodus era **As the Tar'guls never destroyed a Zencroc, they requested to have one they could destroy to mark the end of the war. the Tar'guls remain hostile to the few Osaisions in the fleet *A Zencroc can phase in and out of dimensions. the way it does this is unknown *The White Charior seems to be a later variation of the Zencroc.